


The Constellations Across Your Face

by doctornemesis



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Established Relationship, Freckles, M/M, Morning Sex, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornemesis/pseuds/doctornemesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Welcome home."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Constellations Across Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose you could say this is a slight sequel to my previous story, but it can be read well enough on its own.
> 
> I do not own Hunter X Hunter, nor any of the characters here mentioned. 
> 
> Any and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Enjoy!<3

A soft sigh came with the first shining ray of sunlight. Kurapika had been waiting for this moment, but also fearing it. The fear that accomplishing his task of revenge would not quell the seething rage sat within his heart.

 

The fear that he would never be able to find peace within himself.

 

The thought faded as a wide mouth fell open, a sound dying in his throat. Kurapika had been waiting for this moment for a long time. The day he would find Leorio before sunrise, and watch as each and every freckle across his skin came to life.

 

A constellation hidden most of the time beneath a dress shirt. Spanning galaxies across the bridge of his nose; the corners of his eyes. The color of Leorio’s skin was sunbaked warm, and Kurapika could feel the heated sand of rich beaches in every curve and crevice of his body.

 

Kurapika straddled Leorio’s waist, his hands restraining Leorio’s arms, and  his mouth exploring the side of Leorio’s neck, teeth skimming just so. The man beneath him was rended powerless with every kiss and knowing touch, but Kurapika wanted more. “Flip over,” he whispered into his ear, letting go of Leorio’s wrists to slide his hands down the plains of his body, down to his hips.

 

Leorio never questioned him, rolling over with ease. Kurapika felt emboldened with the control he had, sliding the palms of his hands beneath the band of Leorio’s sweat pants, kneading the flesh of his ass. The noises Leorio made in response drove him further for more.

 

The freckles along his back were focused mainly across his shoulder blades, with a few dipping just below that line. Kurapika kissed them all, one by one. They were stars to him, and he felt akin to an astronomer looking always up and towards the night sky, unable to turn away.

 

“ _Kurapika_ …” Leorio moaned, a groaning mess beneath him.

 

Kurapika had been slowly torturing him for nearly an hour. Kurapika grinned against the nape of his neck before taking the skin between his teeth, giving a small nip. Leorio’s body tensed, so turned on it was beginning to hurt.

 

Kurapika knew it was time to stop with his fun, grinding his hips down and into Leorio’s ass. The sensation sent a jolt through his body, and he rutted against Leorio’s thigh as he sought after that ever pleasurable feeling. Leorio let out another groan, more desperate and feral this time.

 

Kurapika flipped him back over, getting his pants halfway off before Leorio even realized it. Leorio’s hands were on Kurapika’s hips in an instant, fingers pulling at the band of his slacks. Kurapika had just finished the last job he would ever do for the Nostrade family.

 

This was cause for celebration.

 

Leorio took advantage of his freedom, taking Kurapika’s tie in hand before yanking it down to bring the other’s face closer to his own. Kurapika knew what came next, biting his bottom lip right before Leorio’s mouth assaulted his. The kiss was brash, rough but from a place of deep emotion.  

 

Long fingers tore through the buttons of his white dress shirt, exposing a pale chest save for the bruises and scars Kurapika had accumulated in past years. Leorio’s mouth spent time lavishing every scar with his mouth, pleased by the sounds his actions brought about. Kurapika was desperate to be touched, and nearly whimpered when Leorio’s hand slid under the band of his briefs.  

 

“ _Leorio_ ,” he gasped, eyes bleeding red under closed lids as he tried to maintain some semblance of control over the situation.

 

Leorio worked the buttons open, deft fingers unzipping Kurapika’s pants in one move. Kurapika moaned in approval, those hands were skilled. A warm breath ghosted above the flesh of his chest, a hand placing itself on Kurapika’s thigh as narrow hips began to rock of their own accord.

 

Kurapika wanted more, needed more, but also needed to get them both undressed. Leorio was halfway there, and so Kurapika worked on him first. When he completed that task he moved to his feet beside the bed and finished undressing himself.  

 

Leorio’s eyes were setting him on fire, each and every watchful sweep of them speaking of desire. The look spoke more than they could ever say outloud, filling him with an aching want. Kurapika climbed back on top of him, and Leorio didn’t waste a moment, grinding their hips together as he squeezed one round cheek in his hand.

 

Kurapika bit Leorio’s bottom lip as they kissed, and a pleased noise emitted from his throat as a large hand placed itself behind his neck, holding Kurapika in place as a savage mouth stole all it could from him. The sounds Kurapika made were growing more and more frantic, hand reaching down in between their bodies to take Leorio’s throbbing need in hand. Leorio’s hips rocked upward at the unexpected action, his stomach tensing as everything welled inside him. He wasn’t going to last long like this.

 

The most unusual place Leorio had freckles was on the thickest part of his upper thighs that sat precariously close to his groin, as if to bring attention to the area, but they were few and far apart. Kurapika placed his palms upon them for grip, hoisting himself up before grinding his way down. If Leorio wanted to do something, now was the time.

 

“Work yourself open.”

 

Kurapika gulped hard at the command, body quivering a little as he worked to try and settle his breathing. The success he had was limited, but it was just enough so that he could look down his nose at Leorio and said, “You don’t want to do it yourself?”

 

Leorio grinned up at him, a single brow raised as though Kurapika had brought about the ultimate challenge. Leorio placed three of his fingers obscenely into his mouth, sucking on them loudly as Kurapika was helpless but to watch him do so. Kurapika was hypnotized, the small freckles lining Leorio’s upper lip dancing with every move of his mouth.

 

Kurapika tried to remember who was in control here. Leorio popped each digit slowly from his mouth, his other hand raising Kurapika up by the hip in order to find the treasure he was looking for. Kurapika, in his eagerness, helped to guide Leorio’s fingers where they needed to go.

 

Kurapika’s even breathing faltered as the first finger slid into him up to the knuckle. The second came not much long after the first one, and with it, Leorio scissored him open with powerful, mind numbing fingers. Kurapika let out a low, hoarse moan, head tilting back as he braced himself against the fingers moving inside him. Kurapika wanted to see it, to see the stars Leorio had to offer him.

 

“ _Now_ ,” he whispered. “I’m ready _now_.”

 

Leorio gave a low grunt in response, sliding out of Kurapika’s body with his fingers still curled. Kurapika caught his breath, lining himself up with the length of Leorio’s hardened flesh. Kurapika took a deep, shuddering breath as he filled himself slowly up.

 

“ _Shit_ , _shit_ , **_shit_** ,” Leorio gritted through his teeth, using everything in his power not to try and speed things up.

 

“Oh, god. You’re filling all of me. Yes, fill all of me.”

 

The things that spilled forth from Kurapika’s lips were beyond his control. The filth that slid so easily between a pouty, full mouth drove Leorio near madness. The reserved Kurta reduced to nothing but a moaning, writhing mess.

 

Kurapika rolled his hips in slow, deliberate movements, watching as the center of Leorio’s chest reddened with a flush of desire. The freckles caught there burned darker, clustered together in small bursts of fireworks. Kurapika danced his fingers along the strong forearms that held an iron grip on his hips, counting the light blanket of freckles that laid there.

 

“Like this?” he asked, just to hear the broken, fragmented response he got in turn.

 

“ _Yes_ ,” Leorio groaned, eyes falling shut as he fought to keep himself from coming too soon. “Oh, yes, _Kurapika_.”   

Kurapika grinned down at him, like a predator with his well won prey. Kurapika leaned down, capturing Leorio’s lips with his own as he bounced up and down the length of Leorio’s dick. Leorio moaned into the kiss, and Kurapika took the opportunity to delve deep into his mouth with his tongue.

 

“You don’t fight fair,” Leorio muttered as Kurapika pulled away, smirking at him right before yanking his hair in his hand.

 

Kurapika nipped at the other’s exposed throat, biting just hard enough to jolt, but not enough to leave visible bruises. There were other ways he could mark Leorio as his. Leorio was his, and of his own volition, no less.

 

“I don’t need to fight fair,” he whispered against Leorio’s ear. “You’re mine to do with as I please.”

 

Leorio’s hips stuttered as he spoke, and Kurapika reveled in the sensation it caused him. Kurapika was close, but determined not to come first. The angle of his hips changed as the pitch in Leorio’s voice dropped well below human.

 

“ _Kurapika_.”

 

The calling of his name filled him fuller than he thought possible, blonde strands of hair sticking to the back of Kurapika’s neck as he worked harder to make them both unravel. The heat they were emitting only continued to rise as Kurapika rolled his hips harder and faster, ragged breath carrying promises of their future together. Leorio’s eyes were a pool of liquid coal, absorbing everything Kurapika had to offer.

 

“I’m so close,” Leorio warned, stomach tensing as the last of his resolve quickly deteriorated.

 

“ _Leorio_ ,” he moaned, the closest he could come to vexing him on.

 

Thankfully, it was enough. Leorio came deep  inside him, and Kurapika gasped at the thought of that. His own orgasm creeping up on him.

 

Kurapika bit his lip hard enough to draw a faint line of blood when he came in Leorio’s hand, stomach still churning as he rolled through the last couple waves of pleasure. The satisfied smirk of a job well done were on Leorio’s lips as he stared up into a state of utter euphoria. Kurapika had reached the crescendo of nirvana before shattering down from such heights.

 

The two remained in their current positions, both trying to regain their composure before turning their attention elsewhere. Kurapika was panting, hands resting on Leorio’s broad shoulders as his arms shook unsteadily. Leorio’s eyes lightened a shade, clear in the early morning dew.

 

“Welcome home.”

 

 


End file.
